Revolution in Rayeka
by yuna-chan
Summary: This is an AU fic, Utena gets a job as servant at a place called Kaidas castle, yet she soon begins to get involved in these strange events with some people called the white Warriors...full sumary inside
1. Notes read these first!

Disclamer: MWA HAA I NOW OWN UTENA! (wow that did not make sense, I man I just wrote "disclamer" In front of all that -_-") No, I don't own Utena, I just had to say that, I am borrowing this charaters and all that other disclamer stuff, so yeah, ::Yuna_Chan turns into a chibi and does a hero- like pose:: ON WITH THE FANFICTION!  
  
Summary:This is a AU fic! In Rayeka, were all my out of Earth stories take place ^^, well most of 'em anyways! So utena goes joins some band of warriors (who are magic users) with a mysterious girl (Anshi of course ^^), her ring has the same crest as the other people there, she must duel them all before she joins though.  
  
So the gourp of warriors live in big old castle called Kaidas castle. They are called the white warriors. There purpose is to protect Anshi from their opposers - the dark warriors, (Mimimeya and Mikage.) So they duel with them and such, but soon it is only Utena dueling with them.why? Who's behind all this? Why does Kaidas castle have the same smybol that's on Utena old pendant she had since she was very young? Why the white warriors want to duel with Utena? Why do the dark warriors oppose them. Well read to find out. (Well once I ::heh:: finsh this story.)  
  
Any way, the stundent Coucil are the white warriors, Mikage and Mimimeya (Sp?) are the dark warrios, aka Nemias castle. The other charaters are in Kaiadas castle, they are maids, cooks and such, or their related to the white warriors, yeah..but a few my be place about else where. ::Smirks and laughs because yuna_chan is not telling where!::  
  
Couples it this story: Well it's basicly the same as the show. So yar, expect Sanoji/Touga is way more obivous, and Mikage/Mimimeya is slightly more obivous, along with Anshi/Utena, I mean in this they'll actually hug at least! And I might make Wakaba/Miki at the end, but that might be freakish, oh well tell me if ya think I should.  
  
Well PG-13 for stuff later in the story, because of Violence, swears, and impiled sex, but otherwise nutin' else, unless you don't like Shounen-ai (male x male) or Shoujo-ai (female x female) stuff , then you may not wanna read this, but the Shoujo-ai is pretty mild, much more Shounen-ai ^^ , well I think!  
  
Genre: Fantsy/Romance/Drama  
  
Well , that's it expect for the japanese Ima usin' in this story, if ya don't what it is, look at the notes in my Kenshin fic called "The Ishida Clan" It has a list of all the japanese I use in my stories, so use it if will be helpful ^_^ 


	2. Prolouge

A girl of about eleven years old ran swiftly down a large carpeted hallway, with moonlight spilling through the tall thin windows, illuminating the cold stonewalls. She stopped to catch her breath for a short moment; she had been running for a long time. Yet she began to run again soon, she didn't have much time, being in such a hurry, she wasn't really paying attention. She soon crashed into someone.  
  
"Ahh, Gomenasai!" She said as her green eyes looked up at the person she had collided with.  
  
"It's all right, I was my fault anyway, and I wasn't paying attention." The young looking, blue haired boy said politely.  
  
"Huh? Miki-san? Why are you up so late?" She said she as she got up.  
  
"Well not much I guess I'm just taking a walk Himeya-san." He said, smiling a little.  
  
"Well I have to go, gomen! Goodnight!" The girl said. The young boy's innocent blue eyes blinked, the girl didn't normally act like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl stood in front of door, a door she had seen quite a few times before. This door couldn't be opened with any key. She ran her small dark hands over the intricate gold designs on the dark wooden door. She began to mutter something, it sounded a lot like a chant, as she finished the chant she quickly jumped back, and the door flew open, revealing stairs that twisted up a dark, tall tower.  
  
"Chu.." A frightened high-pitched voice said. The girl's eyes shifted downward, looking at the large pocket of her nightgown, she saw the head of a monkey-mouse looking up at her.  
  
"Shhh..." The girl whispered, patting the monkey-mouse on it's head. "Just be quiet, I'll give you a cookie if you good."  
  
"Chu!" The Monkey-mouse said happily as it went back down into her pocket. The girl took a deep breath and walk through the door, as she enter the tower, the door slammed right behind her. A whimpering noise was coming from her pocket.  
  
"Shh Chu-Chu." She mumbled as she brought her self over to the stairs. She leaned against the wall, to guide her self, because there was nothing lighting in the tower. She took herself up each step cautiously, so she wouldn't trip. It was quite a while before she reached the top, she stopped once or twice to see if anyone had somehow followed her.  
  
At the top of the tower there was a set of double doors, they were lit by two torches of a purplish-blue color, which illuminated the extremely decorative designs on it. There were even little green and yellow jewls incorporated with the designs. The girl crammed her hand into the pocket Chu-chu wasn't in, she soon pulled out a small glowing green jewel, that looked a lot like the ones on the door. She squinted at the door, seemingly trying to find something, and she smiled as came across a small hole in the door, and she thrust the jewel into the hole. She then backed up as the designs on the doors glowed a blinding white color, making the girl shield her eyes. The doors burst open and revealed a blue light.. The girl walked slowly through the door, stepping onto water, she winced it was cold, although she wasn't surprised to be walking on water, because she had been to this place before.  
  
She continued to walk on, she looked around the strange room, if you could call it a room. This place appeared to have no ceilings or walls, there were light blue bubbles floating around, against a dark blue background. The "floor" was water, which was clear on top, but as it went down, it got very dark. There was also rain coming from the top of this place, as it hit the water, it made little noises. As the girl walked on, the "room" became darker, and she soon spotted a white rose floating among all the blue bubbles. She touched it and a petal fell through into the depths of the water, until it disappeared, a boy appeared out of the dark water, rising up through the clear water, until he came completely out of the water. This boy looked to be about the girl's age, and he had the same dark color of skin as she did, and he had pale blueish-purple hair. He slowly opened his eyes, they were also the same color as the girl's.  
  
"Konchi wa, Onei-san." She said softy.  
  
"Anshi, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking a little concerned.  
  
"Chu-chu wanted to see you." She said smiling in a rather odd way, as took Chu-chu out of her pocket. Chu-chu jumped over to the boy. "Chu!" It squealed with delight, the boy petted it on the head and smiled weakly.  
  
"No Anshi, really....why are you here? Is the one who will save us here?" He asked looking hopeful.  
  
The girl shook her head, looking a little said. "No, we still have to wait five years..I heard Aiko say it today."  
  
"Anshi it's too dangerous to come here so often, this is another is no ordinary room..if Aiko caught you here, he might trap you in here right along with me...and you know that would be bad." The boy said looking very serious.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you." She said shrugging. There was a long silence from there, expect for the rain hitting the floor, which made a "Plink-plink" noise. Not much later, they heard distant sound of footsteps. The boys eyes widened in terror and surprise.  
  
"Anshi! You need to go now! Aiko's coming!" He hissed urgently, at this Chu- chu swiftly jumped back into Anshi's arms. They hugged each other quickly, he then shoved her under water. "Sayanora Anshi." He said smiling a sad smile. She nodded and smiled as he muttered a spell and she sunk into the black depths of the water. Once she was gone he touched the white rose, and he too sunk back into the water, just as Aiko enter the "room"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girl opened her eyes, she looked around her, and she was in her room. She sighed at her narrow escape. She looked to her nightstand, the moonlight spilling on the sleeping Chu-chu. She smiled at it, and put it's little quilt over it. She threw her large blanket over her, and went to sleep.  
  
Notes: Umm, not a great ending, but I do hope you liked it ^^. Please review, constructive critisim is welcome, I really wanna know what you guys think. 


	3. Chapter one coming to Kaidas Castle

Chapter One - coming to Kaidas Castle  
  
Notes: Okay peeps, please review when done, I'd like that a lot ^^, oh yeah, people are not as skinny as they are on the show in this (In other words they aren't deathly skinny, any how.on to the fic! There may be a lot of spelling+grammar mistakes - Gomenasai!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a rahter glomy day outside, which made the forest look very green.  
  
"Ouch!" a girl of about fifteen or sixteen yelped. "Ah, I guess I should be more careful." She mubbled, shoving the branch that hit her out of her way. She sighed and pushed her messy pink braided hair behind her. She was a thin person, with a boyish figure, she also wore slightly boyish clothes; a red vest with gold decorative gold lining, with a cream colored blouse under it, gray baggy pants, a little red hat with the same lining as the vest, and a large black cape over all of it.  
  
She pulled a crumpled map out of her pocket, and she contiuned to walk on. Her large blue eyes were focused on her map. She clasped her free hand around her pendant around her neck.  
  
She soon looked up to see a large clearing, and she felt the tall wet grass soak her shoes. Now there was only forest behind her, and a large castle in front of her, she pulled out the map again just ot make sure she was in the right place. He saw a clearing with castle in the middle of it. She smiled, and crammed the map back into her pocket. "This must be the place." She thought as she ran toward the castle, soaking the bottom of her pants and cape, she didn't really care though. The girl soon came to the steps of the steps of the castle. It was enormous. She could barely see the other ends from the middle. It was made of a dark gray stone. There were fourteen or fifteen towers all of different hieghts, but one stuck out from the rest, it was was unsually tall and thin. "Well that's kind of strange." She thought as she squinted at it. She shook her head and looked at some of the stained glass windows, and a one of the them even had a desgin that was very similar to the one on her pendant. "Hhmm...odd, oh well it's looks a bit different anyhow." She thought shurrging as she grabbed the large golden knocker on the door. The first time she knocked, no one answered, so she knocked again, and the door creaked open slowly to reveal a young looking maid. She had light brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail by a large bow. Her eyes were very large, and they were almost the same color of her hair. She was wearing a poofy knee- length dress with a bit of lace on it. With a ruffled apron over it.  
  
"Konchi wa! Welcome to Kaidas castle." The girl said with a large smile.  
  
"Oh Konchi wa, I've been told I can get a job as a servant here, is that true?" She asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm! Just follow me." The maid said moving aside so she could get in. As the girl entered, she looked around in awe. The floor had a decorated carpet on it. There were very tall windows lining the hall. Above them, there was a domed celling with paintings of the history of Rayeka. The girl reconized some of the pictures, she just stood there for a moment gazing up at the celling, until maid called her and told her to come along.  
  
"Oh what's your name?" The maid asked.  
  
"Utena Tenjou, what's yours?" The girl asked.  
  
"Wakaba." She said smiling. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Utena said, as looked around. They walked for a while and Wakaba talked quite a a lot. Utena was supprised she could say so much in ten minutes or so. They went up a few stari cases, and Utena saw many things, such as the kicthen, which was very large, there was about fifty of sixty people all working and shouting. Then Wakaba saw a tall boy standing out side the of the kitchen. He had long wavy green hair, pale skin and dark green eyes. He wore a dark vest over a white blouse with dark pants. Wakaba ran over to him and talked to him (and blushing while she was at it), he seemed to be igonring her, he even seemed a little fed up with her. He just nodded at what she said. She then pointed over to Utena and said something about her wanting a job. He merely said he'd tell Aiko.  
  
Utena also noticed a short girl next to him, she had purple hair with a elgant looking circlet around her head, dark skin and bright green eyes. She had a simple long blueish-white dress on, with billowy sleeves. She had white gloves under the sleeves, without fingers, expect for a thumbhole. She also had a black chocker and strange glassed on. The green-haired boy left, and the purple haired girl followed him. Wakaba watched him until he went into another room. Wakaba then ran back over to Utena.  
  
"Who were they? That guy seemed a little rude." Utena said in a curious tone, yawning a bit.  
  
"Saionji! No way, he's the best! He has to be the greatest-looking guy around here, and he's so talented." Wakaba said happily.  
  
"Oh..who was that girl with him anyway?" Utena asked.  
  
"That's Anshi, it seems everyone is always talking about her, because she the one the white warriors are always talking about. She's a little strange though." Wakaba said in a bored tone.  
  
"White Warriors?" Utena asked, sounding interested.  
  
"Yeah, their the people that own this castle or something like that. There are four of them and some guy named Aiko, I don't really who he is though. Oh and Saionji is one of them of course! Anyway they protect Anshi from these people over at Nemias castle, I don't know why Nemias is after Anshi, and I don't know who they are ethier." Wakaba said looking thoughtfully up at Utena.  
  
"Really? Wow...that is pretty strange." Utena said, giving Wakaba a quizcal look.  
  
"Yeah, anyway you can share a room with me. Oh, by the way, how old are you? I'm fifteen." Wakaba said.  
  
"I'm sixteen." Utena responded as she followed Wakaba down the hall again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Utena and Wakaba had walked to the maids rooms, it was a long hall with identical door linig the hall and each door had two names on it with and number under it.  
  
"I'll get you settled in and everything. Then I'll show you around this place and get you introduced to everyone I know." Wakaba said a she bounced over to a door. "Here's my room, we'll put your name up with mine tommorow." She said as pulled a key out of a pocket on her apron and she unlocked the door to reveal a small room. There were a few decorations on the wall, and there was a small window opposite of the door, two closets and a mirror next to each one. There were also two beds agaisnt each wall. One of them had bright yellow covers over it, and the other had none.  
  
"Oh, I'll get you some stuff for your bed, and you can put your stuff in the other closet." Wakba said as she rushed over to her closet. Utena took of her cape and hung it in the closet, and she just threw here bag of things in her closet, she'd organize it later. Wakaba soon found bedding, and place it on Utena's bed. They went to go have a look around.  
  
Wakaba showed Utena where they had to go, and told her where they shouldn't go, and other various things like that.  
  
"This place is so big, I'm gonna get lost." Utena said sighing.  
  
"I'll help you find your way around, and you'll get used to it soon." Wakaba said cheerfully. Utena nodded, but she was still convinced she'd get lost sometimes. Utena said she was hungry, so they went off to the dining hall to get something to eat. On there way to the dining hall, they saw two boys and girl standing around, talking in a slightly serious tone. They asked Wakaba if she had seen Saionji or Anshi around, she said she saw them early, but she didn't really know where they went.  
  
"Who's this? I've never seen her around before." One of the boys said smriking at Utena a bit, and she looked at him quizcally. He had long red hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore a dark blue jacket, that matche they color his eyes. Under his jacket was a light blue shirt. He also wore fitted black pants, overall he was a pretty attractive guy.  
  
"Oh this is Utena. She's new here." Wakaba said The other boy with blue hair looked at her. He had light blue hair, and eyes that were almost the same color. He wore a simple tunic with a belt over it, and pants under it. He also wore a slightly decorative vest over the tunic and round, floppy black hat on his head. The girl glanced at her too. She had long curly copper hair and green eyes. She wore a dark green jacket with sliver lining and black clothes under it. They soon turned back to there conversation. So Wakaba and Utena went to off into the dining hall.  
  
"Who were they?" Utena asked as the enetered the dining hall.  
  
"Oh they were more White Warriors, the one that asked about you is Touga, he's a playboy, and I've heard quite a few maids say he broke their hearts. The other boy is Miki, he's really smart and he's good at a lot, a lot of the maids really like him. The girl was Juri, she good at a lot too, but she's kinda mean, and she seems to keep to herself." Wakaba said as her and Utena grabbed some food and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Touga, Juri and Miki all looked at eachother seriously after Utena and Wakaba went off.  
  
"There hasn't been anyone new here in a while, do you think that girl could be the one that they're always talking of?" Juri asked looking quite serious.  
  
"I don't know, perphaps we should holp a meeting tonight with the others and dicuss it." Miki said, sounding somewhat interested. They all nodded and headed off in different directions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Utena sighed as she finshed her large plate of food, she hadn't eaten in a while. Wakaba had finshed top, she then jumped up, seeming quite hyper. "I've gotta show you the library!" She said grebbing Utena's wrist and dragging her out of the dining hall.  
  
"Chotto maitte Wakaba! Shouldn't we a least pick up our plates?" Utena asked as the walked down the halls, Wakaba didn't answer. It didn't take them that long to get to the library, because Utena and Wakaba pretty much ran there. Wakaba showed her two tall door and told her to go in, she said she had to go somewhere else, and she ran off.  
  
"Maitte, do you know how to get back to our room?" Wakaba asked, stopping her self.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, but what is our room number?" Utena asked as she strached her head.  
  
"One-o-two!" Wakaba yelled as she ran down the hall. Utena nodded and opened the door of the library. It was very impressive. The celling was extremly high and there was five floors, there were a few large paintings around and there were many chairs about, but there weren't many people in there. Utena soon spotted a book lying on the floor near a stool, which was kind of strange, because this library seemed vert tidy. She went over to it and picked up. She sat down on the stool and looked at the book. It looked like a child's book. It was titled 'Girl of the Rose's fate' "hmm...that's weird." She thought. It had simple illustrations on the cover. She opened the book that she's come back ro again and again.  
  
Notes: Well 1st chappie, yay! I hope you liked it, now please review! 


	4. Chapter Two Challenged to a duel

Chapter 2  
  
Utena had been at Kaidas for about a month or so, things were going pretty well for her. She had become friends with Wakaba, and she had become quite popular with the servants around the castle.  
  
"Utena! Wake-up!" Wakaba yelled as she shook the sleeping Utena, she turned to Wakaba as she loudly yelled 'ohayo!' in her face  
  
"Mmmnnn....huh? I'm tired, what time is it anyway?" Utena asked sleepily.  
  
"Six-o-clock!" Wakaba said cheerfully.  
  
"Wakaba! It's still early, I'm going back to sleep." Utena mumbled, as she rolled over.  
  
"No your not! I made you breakfast." Wakaba said pastry.  
  
"Errr...Arigatou, but why'd you have to make it so early?" Utena asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Because I felt like it." Wakaba said as she went over to make the bed. Utena sighed and started to make her bed as well.  
  
"We don't really have much work to do today, right Wakaba?" Utena asked a she swiftly ate the pastry.  
  
"Hai, well less than usual anyway." Wakaba said turning to her. Utena and Wakaba got dressed, and went off to work for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She does have that necklace...and it looks like the same design of Kaidas.." Juri said pointing to a nearby stained glass window, with the rose design.  
  
"Should we have her come meet with us today?" An almost concerned looking Miki asked turning to the three people behind him.  
  
"Well I suppose...." Touga said. They all nodded in agreement and continued to discuss this subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost everyone greeted Utena as walked down the hall.  
  
"It's no fair, you're so popular with everyone." Wakaba remarked.  
  
"Hah, I don't really know why." Utena said.  
  
"Probably because you did those tricks, no else can do that, and your pretty nice to everyone." Wakaba said.  
  
"Oh you mean the flip? I didn't really mean for everyone to see that." Utena said with a nervous laugh. Wakaba sighed as more and more people greeted Utena, but she would get used to it soon.  
  
They soon came to the kitchen, Wakaba had to work there today, but Utena was supposed to clean windows in the hall outside of the kitchen. So she went to the last window in the hall, and she began to wash it. She watched the water drip down the glass, it glistened in the sunlight. Utena noticed her hands were a pinkish color, with bits of other colors too, she looked around her self to see colored light coming from the stained glass window above all the others. She stared at it for a while, it really did look like the design on her necklace. She grabbed the necklace and looked down at it. "Well it's a different color of the window....." She thought as she dropped the necklace, and continued to wash the window, she still stared blankly at the stained glass window. She heard footsteps behind her, so she turned to see who it was.  
  
"UTENA!" A familiar voice yelled happily. It was Wakaba. She glomped Utena, nearly making her fall over.  
  
"Nani? Wakaba what are you doing?" Utena asked.  
  
"I'm showing how I much I love you!" Wakaba said with a huge smile. Wakaba was such a weird friend sometimes.  
  
"Wakaba! Get off me! Your heavy you know!" Utena said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"  
  
Wakaba got off of her. "Well, I stopped working because I was told to tell you that the white warriors want to talk with you."  
  
"Naze?" Utena asked.  
  
"I don't know, they didn't say." Wakaba said.  
  
"When? Where I am I supposed to go?" Utena asked with a very curious expression on her face.  
  
"Well, they said as soon as you could, they gave me the directions to give to you." Wakaba said handing Utena the piece of paper. "Well I see you later, I've gotta go back to work!" She said running off.  
  
Utena sighed and dropped her cloth back into the bucket of washing water. "I wonder what they want to talk to me about...." She thought as looked down at the paper. She sighed, it was going to take her a while to get to them. She walked up staircase, down long halls and through a few doors, it probably took her around fifteen to twenty minutes to get there. Yet she finally came to a set of translucent glass doors with the rose design on it, there were also dark wooden doors behind them. She looked at her paper and made sure she was in the right place, and she then went to go knock on the door, and blued-haired boy she had seen before opened both the doors, she was pretty sure his name was Miki. He smiled and told her to come in, she entered and looked around the fancy room. They're about five or six chairs, which the white warriors and Anshi were sitting in the ceiling was high, and there was a complex-looking chandler hanging from it. There was also a fireplace with a small, dying fire. They all stared at her seriously, expect for Anshi who was playing with a monkey-mouse like thin that was happily saying 'Chu! Chu!'  
  
"Nani?" Utena asked.  
  
"Well...this may be a surprise for you, but we want you to 'duel' with us..." Touga said.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean 'duel'? Utena asked looking a little puzzled.  
  
"Well, it's a magic duel, but no one really gets hurt, you see, you just make the other person fall backward, and you win. There is a shield in the room were you will 'duel' so you can't get damaged." Miki said.  
  
"I know very little magic!" Utena said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
Saionji scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't."  
  
Utena glared at him. "Why do I have to do this?"  
  
"We can't tell you that.." Anshi said in an odd, in an almost mystic manner.  
  
"Nani? What If I refuse to duel?" Utena asked.  
  
"That would not be a very wise thing to do, you wouldn't have your job here anymore." Juri said seriously. Utena looked bewildered. "I guess I have to 'duel' with them....I've looked for jobs else were, and this is the only place I've had a steady job at. I can't just wander around, I have hardly any magic skills." Utena thought.  
  
"Be here tomorrow at seven-o-clock." Juri said. Utena blinked.  
  
"You can go now." Saionji said, Utena glared at him, she looked around the room again, but Anshi and her monkey-mouse were gone, but Utena know she had just seen her.  
  
"Chotto Maitte, where did Anshi go?" Utena asked in a bewildered tone.  
  
"You don't need to know, now leave." Saionji said. Utena turned and walked out the doors, not seeming very happy as she did so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nani? A duel? Nazi?" Wakaba asked looking curious, a little worried, and a little interested, as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, pretty crazy, huh?" She said sighing. "And I know barely any magic."  
  
"Well you can go to the library tomorrow, maybe you can get a little help there. You can't back out of this or you'll lose your job!" Wakaba said, sounding a little worried.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'll figure something out." Utena said as she turned out the lights and she buried her self under the blankets. They said goodnight to each other. Utena turned over, and turned hover, facing the wall, she had trouble sleeping that mind, but who wouldn't?  
  
Notes: Not a very good ending, but ya know...glad I got this chapter up, please review and tell me what you think, Why did Anshi disappear? You'll find out in the later chappies. ^^ (When I get the time to write them -_-") Hope enjoyed! REVIEW! 


End file.
